


Dito Tayo sa Dilim (yun walang may kita)

by loeyfy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, PUP!au, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Shotgun kiss, Smoking, Smut, Vaping
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyfy/pseuds/loeyfy
Summary: Ayaw ni Baekhyun ang napapadpad o tumatambay sa Linear Park dahil una, amoy usok ng yosi; pangalawa, amoy na amoy ang ilog pasig at pangatlo, may mga pangyayaring medyo…nsfw at ayaw ni Baekhyun na maging audience sa isang live porn.Pero bakit nang minsang pumunta siya rito ay para bang may naguudyok sa kaniya na bumalik nang bumalik?O 'di kaya, si Baekhyun Byun na nakahanap ng dahilan (na nasa katauhan ni Chanyeol Park) para bumalik nang bumalik sa Linear Park. [or hindi man siya naging audience sa isang live porn pero mukhang siya na yung magiging bida? char.]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Dito Tayo sa Dilim (yun walang may kita)

**Author's Note:**

> naisip ko talaga bigla tong story noong patulog na ako after ko magscroll at magbasa-basa sa isang shitposting group ng PUP at UP e hahahaha 
> 
> kaya naman walang sumbungan sa admin ng PUP ha!!! gusto ko pa grumaduate at tumanggap ng diploma!!
> 
> p.s. may mga innaccuracies tungkol sa Linear Park para magfit sila sa plot at scenes hehe.   
>    
> p.p.s galing sa lyrics ng kantang Ngayong Gabi ni AL James ang title ng story dahil ewan ko rin? narinig ko lang pinapatugtog ng sister ko tapos naisip ko fitting yung lyrics hahaha
> 
> p.p.p.s. some words used may be considered vulgar para sa iba kaya read at you own risk!!! tapos unbeta-ed/uneditted to hehe
> 
> definition of terms (eme)
> 
> Linear Park – Park na katabi ng ilog pasig, literal na diretso lang ang park na 'to
> 
> El Pueblo – Building type na pinagdodorman ng maraming (???) PUP students
> 
> East wing – May mga wings ang main bldg ng PUP tapos ayun isa ang East wing doon
> 
> Study area – kada floor at wing may study area kung saan nag-aaral/tumatambay/nagpapractice etc ang mga students
> 
> Teresa (St) – isa sa mga street na madadaanan bago makarating sa PUP mismo
> 
> Freedom park – lugar kung saan nakatayo ang flagpole, malawak at may mga upuan sa gilid gilid.
> 
> Cat walk – daanan papasok at palabas ng school, di ko rin alam bakit cat walk ang tawag okay??
> 
> COOP – bilihan ng pagkain/inumin at iba pa, parang convinience store

Unang beses na napadpad sa Linear Park si Baekhyun ay noong Freshman siya. Nagkayayaan sila ng mga bagong kaibigan niyang libutin ang Sintang Paaralan bilang mga bagong salta sa Politeknikong Unibersidad ng Pilipinas or in short,  _ PUP _ .

  
  


Wala silang klase noon sa dalawang subjects nila dahil  _ adjustment period _ pa lang naman at wala pa halos na mga prof ang pumapasok sa klase. Bilang panghapon ang klase nila ay napagdesisyunan nilang maglakad-lakad at i-tour ang sarili nila sa unibersidad. Maganda na rin para alam nila ang mga tambayan doon.

  
  


At as an embodiment of maarte at bunga ng  _ private school _ , ayaw pa noong una ni Baekhyun na tumuloy sila sa tinatawag na Linear Park dahil alam niyang mas maaamoy niya nang malapit ang ilog pasig. Don't get him wrong, sobrang offensive lang talaga minsan ng amoy ng ilog.  _ Literal na gumuguhit sa kaluluwa. _

  
  


Sakto lang noong pumunta sila ay hindi naman ganoon kasigla ang amoy ng ilog pero maraming tao. Literal na linear ang tambayan na iyon dahil deretso lang silang naglalakad. Hindi nga lang nakaligtas sa mga mata ni Baekhyun ang mga magjojowang naghaharutan at mga magtotropang nagyoyosi sa bandang dulo ng linear. Meron din namang nagchi-chill lang tulad ng mga naggigitara at naglalaro lang ng ML.

  
  


All in all, ayaw na ulit bumalik ni Baekhyun doon. Napansin niya rin kasi ang dami ng mga upos at abo ng yosi na nakakalat sa lapag at nai-stress siya nang makita niya ang mga iyon.  _ Wala bang basurahan?,  _ was what he kept on asking sa sarili niya. Dagdag pa ang mga pinagkainan at ininuman na iniwan lang along the linear park.

  
  


Makalat naman talaga ang mga isko pero hindi  _ ganitong _ kalat dapat!!

  
  


Pasado alas-sais na nang umalis sila sa lugar na iyon at bumalik sa classroom nila. Mabuti na lang at taga-East wing sila kaya hindi mahabang lakaran ang ginawa nila. Napagod si Baekhyun sa pag-iikot pero isa lang masasabi niya.  _ Mukhang never niyang tatambayan ang linear park. _

  
  


The second and third time na napadpad siya roon ay nayaya lang siya ng mga kaibigan niya dahil wala ulit klase. Ayaw niya talagang sumama pero ayaw naman niyang maiwan mag-isa sa classroom. Magmukha pa siyang  _ walang friends. _ Which is not true naman. Akala nga lang niya magbabago ang impression niya sa linear park pero hindi. Lalo lang siyang nainis dahil mukhang mas sagana sa mga nagyoyosi ang lugar na iyon kapag padilim na.

  
  


Kaya ito, as a thriving third year student ay tatlong beses pa lang siyang napadpad sa lugar na iyon pero mukhang may  _ pang-apat _ na. Kanina pa niya hinahanap ang class president nila dahil pinapatawag ng prof nila sa Political Sociology and Human Rights aka ang very stress inducing na major nila. Nakakastress pero mas nakakastress ang president nilang kanina pa niya hinahagilap as the student na napag-utusan.

  
  


He resorted sa pagtatanong sa class gc nila at halos sampung minuto ang hinintay niya bago nakakuha ng sagot sa isa niyang kaklase.  _ "Baka nasa linear, tambayan niya 'yon." _ basa ni Baekhyun sa mensahe at halos maparolyo siya ng mata dahil out of all the places ay doon pa talaga sa pwedeng magtrigger ng non-existent hika niya?

  
  


Halos padabog na bumaba si Baekhyun mula sa second floor kung nasaan ang classroom nila. Malapit lang ang isa pang pasukan ng linear sa wing nila kaya mabilis na nakarating si Baekhyun doon. Ang problema lang feeling niya pwede na siyang kunin ni lord o  _ baka kinukuha na siya ng kalangitan? _ Usok lang naman ang sumalubong kay Baekhyun nang makapasok siya sa sinasabing park at halos mapamura at napaubo si Baekhyun dahil doon.

  
  


_ Tangina _ , wala kang hika pero mukhang magkakasakit ka sa baga.

  
  


"Woo. Excuse me lang po ha." Halos bwisit na sambit ni Baekhyun, sana lang hindi nahalata yung inis sa boses niya.  _ Majudge pa siya _ . Pinadaan naman siya ng mga  _ smokers  _ at akala niya tapos na ang pausok ni mayor pero nang mga sampung hakbang pa lang ay sinalubong na naman siya ng usok.  _ Tangina talaga. _

  
  


Sasamaan na sana ni Baekhyun ng tingin ang lalaki pero agad na nagkasalubong ang mga mata nila.  _ Hala cute sana kaso nagsisigarilyo? _ Inirapan na lang ni Baekhyun ang lalaki at nag-attempt na maglakad na lang at huwag nang pansinin ang lalaki. Kaso may ibang plano ata ito.

  
  


"Sorry, hindi ko napansin na may paparating." Sambit ni kuyang cute bago nilaglag sa lapag at saka tinapakan ang yosi na kanina ay hinihithit niya lang. Ngayon lang rin napansin ni Baekhyun na may hawak pala itong itim na gitara kaya napataas ang kilay niya.

  
  


"Ikakalat mo lang yang upos ng sigarilyo mo diyan?" Okay, hindi lang talaga alam ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya kaya nagulat rin siya sa sinabi niya. To be honest, tanong niya lang sa utak niya iyon pero mukhang okay na rin na lumabas iyon sa bibig niya.

  
  


Mukhang nagulat rin ang lalaki sa harap niya dahil biglang napataas ang kilay nito. Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa kaniya kaya mukhang nahiya rin ang lalaki at saka pinulot ang upos ng yosi niya bago ito ibinulsa.  _ Madumi ha pero at least kinuha. _

  
  


"Sorry ulit." Nakangiti na ngayong sambit nito at may paghawak pa sa batok. Lalo tuloy na naging gwapo sa paningin ni Baekhyun ang lalaki. He's not one to judge naman talaga kung nagsisigarilyo ito pero talagang najudge niya ito noong itinapon nito kanina ang kalat niya basta-basta sa lapag.

  
  


"Ah okay. Next time bulsa mo na lang ulit. Much better balot mo muna para hindi madumihan pants mo." Pagpapaalala ni Baekhyun rito at mukhang nakikinig naman at tumatango pa ito. Mukhang may sense at use naman pala talaga ang pagiging former president niya ng isang organization na nagpopromote ng kalinisan at pangangalaga sa environment noong senior highschool siya.

  
  


Aalis na sana si Baekhyun dahil dumidilim na at hindi pa niya nakikita ang class president nila. Pero pinigilan na naman siya ng lalaki at kinausap.

  
  


"Ano pa lang name mo? I'm Chanyeol." Pagpapakilala nito at iaabot pa sana ang kamay niya kaso mukhang naalala nito na pinangdampot nga pala niya ng upos ito kanina. Sasagot sana si Baekhyun pero may nakikita siyang pamilyar na lalaki sa 'di kalayuan.

  
  


_ Shet.  _ Speaking of class president ay mukhang natatanaw na ni Baekhyun ang lalaki sa pwesto niya.  _ Nage-ML na naman. _

  
  


"Ah. Teka lang ha? May pupuntahan lang ako." Mabilis na sabi niya bago naglakad palayo kay  _ Chanyeol _ . Hindi naman na niya nakita ang pagtango nito bago nagpluck randomly sa gitarang hawak nito habang sinusundan siya ng tingin.

  
  


Nang makalapit siya sa class president nila ay halos mapaismid si Baekhyun dahil mukhang hindi napansin ang presensya niya sa harap nito.

  
  


"Hoy, Sehun. Kanina ka pa hinahanap ni Ma'am Cruz." Iritang sambit ni Baekhyun at nakahalukipkip pa. Nag-hum lang ang presidente nila kaya lalong nainis si Baekhyun. "Sehun! Ako naiinis na ako ha. Tawag ka ni Ma'am Cruz!"

  
  


Walang pakielam si Baekhyun kung napalakas ang boses niya. Medyo sumasakit na rin kasi ang ulo niya dahil sa halo-halong amoy na mayroon sa linear. Tapos  _ babalikan niya pa si Chanyeol. _

  
  


"Argh. AFK tuloy ako. Kapag nareport ako yung credit points ko." Pagmamataktol ni Sehun habang ibinubulsa ang cellphone niya nang makatayo ito. Binigyan naman siya ni Baekhyun ng isang  _ 'pake ko?' _ look. 

"Oo na. Ge, salamat." Parang batang dagdag ni Sehun bago tumakbo paalis. Ayaw ni Mrs. Cruz ang pinaghihintay siya kaya goodluck na lang sa presidente nila.

  
  


Nang makaalis si Sehun ay iniisip ni Baekhyun kung babalikan pa niya si Chanyeol. Hindi naman sila close at lalong ngayon lang sila nagkakilala.  _ Babalik ba siya? _ To check kung may paki pa ba sa kaniya yung babalikan niya, tinignan ito ni Baekhyun at nakita naman niyang bahagyang kumaway ito sa kaniya.  _ Naghintay? _

  
  


Wala naman siyang ibang choice (actually meron pero ayaw naman niyang maging rude) kaya binalikan na lang niya ang binatang may hawak na gitara. Nginitian muna siya nito bago yumuko at mistulang tinotono ang gitarang hawak niya.

  
  


"Chanyeol." Biglang sabi nito kaya napa- _ huh? _ si Baekhyun which elicited a chuckle from Chanyeol. "Baka nakalimutan mo kasi eh. I'm Chanyeol. Ikaw?"

  
  


"Ahh. Baekhyun." Maikling sagot ni Baekhyun habang pinapanood ang binata sa harap niya na nagtotono ng gitara. Nag-hum naman ito bago nagstrum ng isang beses. Tumango-tango ito bago iniangat ang ulo para tumingin sa kaniya.  _ Ang hot? _ Chos.

  
  


"Baekhyun." Pag-ulit nito at saka ngumiti bago nagsalita ulit, "Anong gusto mong tugtugin ko? Dali request ka."

  
  


Napatigil naman si Baekhyun kasi kung tutuusin nakakahiya naman mag-request. Hindi naman sila close tapos baka mahirap pa yung mairequest niya. He's hesitant kaya nginitian siya ulit ni Chanyeol.

  
  


"Ikaw na lang. Tugtog ka kahit ano." Nahihiyang sambit ni Baekhyun kaya tumango na lang si Chanyeol. Umayos sa pagkakaupo si Chanyeol at saka inipit ang pick between his lips.  _ Hala? _

  
  


Nagpluck muna ilang beses sa strings si Chanyeol at saka inadjust ang capo bago nagsimula talaga, "Ngayong Gabi." Sabi ni Chanyeol at saka nagsimulang tumugtog. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun yung kanta kaya he assumed na yung sinabi ni Chanyeol ang title no'n.

  
  


Naghum lang sa umpisa si Chanyeol habang nakayuko pero eventually kinanta na niya yung lyrics mismo ng kanta. Okay, malandi na kung malandi pero hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na isiping ang hot ng boses ni Chanyeol. Halos kilabutan siya sa roughness ng boses nito at he kid you not pero feeling niya uminit bigla?

  
  


Excuse me lang sa very open air na kinalalagyan nila pero biglang pinagpawisan ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun.  _ Shet. _ Sobrang weird ba na he finds Chanyeol very,  _ very _ attractive right now? Siguro kung ibang tao ang makakarinig sa kinakanta ni Chanyeol mapapaismid o bibigyan nila ng weird na tingin ang binata dahil sa lyrics. Pero si Baekhyun? Nope. Definitely not dahil siya ay  _ maharot. Char. _

  
  


Ngayon naalala na ni Baekhyun yung kanta. He's not entirely familiar with it pero siguradong naririnig niya ito sa jeep tuwing uuwi siya. Ginawang acoustic ni Chanyeol at ang lamig ng boses nito pero hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang maamaze. As someone na hindi marunong maggitara sobrang namamangha siya kay Chanyeol ngayon.

  
  


Sobrang endulge na ni Baekhyun kaso biglang tumigil si Chanyeol sa pagtugtog kaya napasimangot siya.

  
  


"Hala, bakit ka tumigil?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun kaya tinawanan siya ni Chanyeol. Itinuro nito ang cellphone na nakalapag sa tabi niya.

  
  


"May nagtetext ata sa'yo." At oo nga meron.  _ Marami. _ Mukhang kanina pa paulit-ulit na lumiliwanag ang phone niya dahil sa notifications. Nakakahiya naman na sobrang focused siya kay Chanyeol tapos hindi niya napansin na kanina pa pala siya tinetext ng mga kaibigan niya.

  
  


Agad na kinuha ni Baekhyun ang phone niya at binasa ang messages. Mostly hinahanap lang siya at nagtatanong kung nasaan na siya dahil uuwi na sila. 6:54 pm na at kaninang 6 pm pa pala siya dito sa linear. Originally ay hanggang 6 pm ang klase nila sa major nilang SOCI 20103 pero for some reasons gusto na lang kausapin ng prof nila ang president ng klase. Which is the reason bakit siya napadpad dito in the first place.

  
  


_ Ganoon na siya katagal sa linear? _

  
  


Isa-isang nireplyan ni Baekhyun ang mga kaibigan niya at tinanong kung nasaan ang mga gamit niya. Sana lang hindi nila iniwan ito doon basta-basta dahil mahirap nang mawalan ng gamit o 'di kaya sana naman ay binilin nila ito kay Ate Lorna, ang utility staff na naglilinis sa mga classroom sa wing nila. Eventually, he received a reply na binitbit nila ito pauwi sa dorm nila sa El Pueblo. Nakahinga nang maluwag si Baekhyun dahil doon, malapit lang ito at pwede na niyang daanan.

  
  


Nang matapos siya ay ibinaba niya ang phone niya bago tumayo.

  
  


"Uy, ano, Chanyeol. Kailangan ko nang umuwi eh. Dadaanan ko pa gamit ko sa dorm ng mga kaibigan ko." Baekhyun muttered while looking everywhere but on Chanyeol. Tumango naman ito bago iniligpit ang sarili niyang mga gamit.

  
  


"Sabay na tayo. El Pueblo lang ba sila?" Pagtatanong nito bago tumayo at saka pinagpag ang itim na patalon na suot nito. Dito lang rin napagtanto ni Baekhyun na mas matangkad pala talaga ito sa kaniya dahil halos tumingala siya para lang tignan ito sa mata.

  
  


"Oo. Ikaw ba?" Pabalik na tanong ni Baekhyun bago sinimulang maglakad. Wala na masyadong tao sa linear at iilang ilaw lang sa linear ang nagbibigay liwanag sa dinaanan nila. May iilan na lang na nagyoyosi sa bandang dulo kung saan madilim at mukhang papaalis na rin naman. Ngayon lang narealize ni Baekhyun na biyernes pala ngayon at malamang sa malamang ay mahirap sumakay pauwi dahil uuwi rin ang mga dormers.

  
  


"Diyan sa bandang Teresa lang dorm ko." Sagot ni Chanyeol na nakasunod lang sa kaniya.

  
  
  


Sasamahan pa sana siya ni Chanyeol sa pagkuha ng gamit niya pero nahiya naman si Baekhyun dahil masyado na ata siyang nakakaabala kay Chanyeol. Ilang  _ "Hindi. Okay lang." _ rin ang sinabi ni Baekhyun para lang mapauna na si Chanyeol. Wala naman siyang problema sa lalaki pero nakakahiya lang talaga na magpapasama pa siya e hindi nga sila close.

  
  


Nakuha naman niya agad ang gamit niya upon messaging his friend. Medyo na-hot seat pa siya dahil tinatanong kung saan siya nagpunta at hindi agad siya bumalik samantalang nakausap na ng prof nila si Sehun. He just shrugged their questions off at sinabing nasa Freedom park lang siya tumambay at sadyang hindi niya na napansin ang oras nanonood siya sa youtube ng mga kung ano-ano.

  
  


Pero syempre, knowing his friends hindi agad siya nito pinakawalan at talagang sa harapan pa ng El Pueblo siya ginisa.

  
  


"Hindi ako naniniwala. Amoy yosi ka!" Sigaw ng kaibigan niyang si Kyungsoo at may pagtakip pa ng ilong. Naintriga naman ang isa pa niyang kaibigan na si Jongdae kaya lumapit ito sa kaniya para amuyin ang damit niya. To be honest, kinakabahan si Baekhyun dahil nakikita na niya ang malokong panghuhusga sa mukha ni Jongdae.

  
  


"H-huy. Talaga ba? Sa linear ko kasi nahanap si Sehun kanina e." Pagdedepensa niya at agad na lumayo kay Jongdae. Tinaasan naman siya ng kilay nito.

  
  


"Grabe naman yung kapit ng amoy ng yosi sa'yo bakla. Akala ko ba nagpahangin ka sa Freedom park?" Pagtatanong ni Jongdae bago tumingin kay Kyungsoo na nakatitig lang sa kaniya. "Diba, Soo?"

  
  


"I agree, baks." Pagsang-ayon naman ni Kyungsoo kaya naparolyo ng mata si Baekhyun bago tinaasan rin ng kilay ang nga kaibigan niya.

  
  


"So anong sinasabi niyo? Nagyoyosi ako? Ganon?" Inis na pagtatanong niya kaya napasimangot naman ang mga kaibigan niya. Minsan talaga moody 'tong si Baekhyun at lumalabas ang katarayan.

  
  


"Hindi naman pero— magpabango ka nga muna! Baka maamoy ng mga magulang mo. Mahirap na 'no." Sagot ni Jongdae bago hinila ang bag ni Baekhyun at binuksan ito para kunin ang pabango ng binata. Agad naman niyang inispray ito kay Baekhyun at halos mabahing pa si Kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang pag-spray ni Jongdae.

  
  


"Tangina ka. Tama na. Ang sakit sa ilong!" Pagrereklamo nito sabay hinampas sa braso ang kaibigan. Agad namang binawi ni Baekhyun ang gamit niya at isinara ang bag niya.

  
  


"Okay na? Uuwi na ako. Mahirap sumakay, bwisit kayo." Sambit ni Baekhyun at saka isinukbit ang bag niya sa balikat niya. Ilang minuto ring pinigilan si Baekhyun ng mga kaibigan niya bago siya pinakawalan ng mga ito. Nang makapunta siya sa sakayan ay saka lang niya naisip na buti na lang—

  
  


_ Buti na lang hindi siya nagpasama kay Chanyeol _ .

  
  


Kung hindi, hindi talaga siya papakawalan ng mga kaibigan niya hanggang sa mga susunod na araw.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Lunes na naman at damang dama na naman ni Baekhyun ang init habang naglalakad sa cat walk. Tirik na tirik ang araw dahil tanghaling tapat at saktong alas-dose ang simula ng klase ni Baekhyun sa major subject din niyang Demography and Human Ecology. Gusto niyang tumakbo dahil hello? Dalawang minuto na lang at alas-dose na pero Baekhyun knew— knows better. Hindi siya tatakbo dahil alam niyang pagdating sa classroom ay wala pa rin ang prof nilang laging 10 minutes late.

  
  


Namnamin na lang niya muna ang hangin bago pumasok sa pugon nilang classroom na pinagkaitan ng electricfan. Hello PUP admin?  _ Beke nemen _ . Naalala tuloy ni Baekhyun na noong first year pa siya noong huli niyang nakitang gumagana ang parehas na electricfan sa mga classroom nila sa East wing at gusto na lang niyang katukin ang univ president nila dahil BAKA NAMAN PO MAAYOS NA FACILITIES LANG?

  
  


Nang makarating sa East wing ng main building ng unibersidad ay dumeretso muna si Baekhyun sa COOP para magrefill ng water sa tumblr niyang nasa byahe pa lang siya ay ubos na agad ang laman. Bumili na rin siya ng biscuit sa loob mismo ng COOP dahil hindi pa rin siya nagtatanghalian.

  
  


Aakyat na sana siya ng classroom nang may mahagip ang mata niya. Matangkad at may dalang gitara. Naglalakad ito papunta sa direksyon ng linear.  _ Ang aga naman? _ Sinilip ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya at 12:06 pm na. Hindi na niya malalapitan si Chanyeol. 

  
  


Wala na rin naman siyang oras para habulin pa si Chanyeol at tanungin bakit tanghaling tapat siya tatambay sa linear kaya umakyat na lang siya pa-second floor. Saktong pagpasok niya sa classroom ay dumating na rin ang prof niya.

  
  


Hindi naman sa atat siyang puntahan si Chanyeol pero hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang hindi makinig sa klase at isipin kung bakit ang ganitong oras ay tatambay agad ito sa linear. Teka— bakit ba niya iniisip iyon? _ Sino ka naman diyan, Baekhyun? _

  
  
  
  
  


At dahil Lunes nga ngayon, walang breaktime sila Baekhyun at hanggang alas-sais ang klase nila. Katulad lang ng schedule nila tuwing Biyernes kaya halos sumimangot si Baekhyun habang nakikinig sa elective class niya. Don't get him wrong, gustong-gusto niya ang mga inaaral nila pero feeling ni Baekhyun ay sasabog na lang bigla ang utak niya dahil puro major subjects ang kalaban niya today. Sana okay pa ang mga trying to survive brain cells niyang any time ay baka biguin na lang siya dahil sa pagod. 

  
  


Kung si Baekhyun ang tatanungin kung paano niya nasusurvive ang ganitong schedule— hindi naman talaga. Sobrang pagod ang utak at buong pagkatao niya tuwing nagdidismiss ang last subject nila. Kaya sobrang thankful niya kapag may kahit isang subject lang ang nagdidismiss nang maaga o hindi kaya ay hindi sila inooverload. 

  
  


Tulad ngayon, maaga silang dinismiss ng last subject nila dahil may tinatapos pang admin work ang prof nila kaya halos damputin ni Baekhyun ang gamit niya nang makalabas na ang propesora sa klase nila. Naharang nga lang siya ng mga kaibigan niya.

  
  


"Uy Baek, nagmamadali ka? Saan punta?" Pagtatanong ni Jongdae habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nakaupo sa tabi at nagtitipa sa cellphone niya. Saan nga ba siya pupunta at nagmamadali siya? Sa linear?  _ Bakit? _

  
  


"Uh. Uuwi na?" Pagsisinungaling ni Baekhyun dahil alam niya sa sarili niya na kung hindi pa siya naharang ng mga kaibigan niya ay malamang on the way na siya sa Linear Park. Tinaasan naman siya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo bago inilapag ang cellphone sa armchair.

  
  


"Agad? Wala namang pasok bukas e. Taft tayo." Pag-aya ni Kyungsoo at alam na agad ni Baekhyun kung bakit.

  
  


"Kikitain mo lang yung jowa mong  _ detached _ e. Ayoko." Agad na pagtanggi ni Jongdae at napangiwi naman si Baekhyun dahil doon. Bilang produkto ng private school, aaminin niyang medyo naging ganoon rin siya noon. Isa siyang, detached na privileged with matching  _ sparkles _ pa pero nagbago naman lahat iyon noong nag-SHS siya. At mas lalong nagbago siya noong pumasok siya sa PUP. Naks.  _ Character development. _

  
  


"Pota ka. Nagbago na siya. Nakita na niya ang tunay na kalagayan ng masa." Pagdedepensa ni Kyungsoo kaya natawa na lang si Baekhyun. Kasi mukhang  _ mulat  _ naman na talaga yung jowa ni Kyungsoo. Very active na rin kasi sa mga online protests at sa tingin ni Baekhyun, kaunti pa at maisasama na ito ni Kyungsoo sa isang mob or actual na rally.

  
  


"Paanong hindi, e mukhang ED ang nagiging dating ng mga dates niyo." Pagsingit ni Baekhyun. Kaya inirapan lang siya ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


"Judger kayo. Wala namang masama doon ah? Maging mapanghamig kayo kung kaya! Wala namang mawawala." Ngiti ang isinagot nina Baekhyun at Jongdae sa sinabing ito ni Kyungsoo kasi totoo naman. "Oh enough of that! Ano? G ba sa taft?"

  
  


"Pass talaga. May gagawin ako." Sagot ni Baekhyun kaya tumingin naman si Kyungsoo kay Jongdae. Hindi rin alam ni Baekhyun kung anong gagawin niya, assignments? Pwede namang bukas pero hindi niya alam pero parang gusto na siyang dalhin ng mga paa niya sa linear.  _ Jusko ha. _

  
  


"Kung kasama si Minseok, g ako." Nakangiting sambit ni Jongdae kaya napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. Wala naman siyang magagawa kung  _ type _ ng kaibigan niya ang pinsan ng jowa niya.

  
  


"Oo na. Magkasama raw sila." 

  
  
  
  
  


Ilang minuto muna ang pinalipas ni Baekhyun bago siya tumayo mula sa upuan niya. Pinauna na niya ang mga kaibigan niya dahil nga may lakad pa ang mga ito. Matagal-tagal na pilitan pa ang nangyari dahil bakit daw hindi na lang siya sumabay sa paglabas ng campus dahil isa lang naman sila ng dadaanan (actually dalawa at magkaiba dahil taga-el pueblo ang mga kaibigan niya).

  
  


Dinahilan na lang niya na magpapahangin muna siya sa nag-iisang gumaganang electricfan sa classroom nila. Ayaw pa talaga siyang iwan ng mga ito at kitang-kita niya ang pag-aanalisa ni Jongdae sa kaniya. Mabuti na lang mas maharot si Kyungsoo at hinatak agad si Jongdae paalis nang magtext ang boyfriend niya sa kaniya.

  
  


Matapos magpalipas nang ilang minuto ay agad na lumabas ng classroom si Baekhyun (but not after turning off the lights at electricfan). Sa totoo lang ay hindi siya sure kung itutuloy ba niya ang balak niyang pumunta ng linear dahil una, dumidilim na at pangalawa, wala naman siyang agenda roon.

  
  


Pero pwede na bang dahilan na baka,  _ baka lang naman _ , nandoon si Chanyeol?

  
  


Ang kaso, bakit ba siya masyadong hung up na malaman kung nandoon si Chanyeol? Hindi naman sila close like what he always tells himself. At kung nandoon naman ang lalaki, ano gagawin niya?

  
  


Sa dami nang mga iniisip ni Baekhyun hindi na niya namalayan na malapit na pala siya sa bukana ng linear park.  _ Shet _ . 'Yan na lang ang nasabi niya sa isip niya bago siya tuluyang pumasok sa naturang tambayan at just as what he is expecting. Ilang hakbang pa lamang siya ay usok na agad ang sumalubong sa kaniya.

  
  


Halos maubo si Baekhyun kaya tinakpan na lang niya ang ilong niya at saka nagmadali sa paglalakad. Mas dumidilim na at mukhang kakaunti lang ang tao sa linear ngayon. Hindi naman mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang kabahan dahil baka mamaya kung ano pang masaksihan niya dito.

  
  


Hindi naman sa nakakita na siya personally nang nga naglalampungan na magjowa sa linear dahil nga hindi naman siya madalas doon. Sadyang masyado lang maraming kwento tungkol sa mga ganoong bagay sa campus nila. Pero he can attest rin naman na nakakita na siya ng magjowang nagmomol (makeout) sa east wing study area after ng 7:30-9:00 pm na klase nila noong first year siya.  _ So much for a freshman rawr. _

  
  


Kakaisip ay muntik nang matalisod si Baekhyun sa isang ugat ng puno at kung minalas pa siya ay tatama talaga ang ulo niya sa puno. Mabuti na lang may humila sa braso niya.  _ Huh. _

  
  


Napatingin agad si Baekhyun sa taong mahigpit pa rin ang hawak sa kaliwang braso niya. Mukhang biglaan ang pagtayo nito dahil halos binabalance pa ng lalaki ang gitarang hawak nito.

  
  


"C-Chanyeol?" Hindi gaanong maliwanag pero malakas ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun na si Chanyeol ang kaharap niya. Naaninag naman niya ang katangkaran nito at medyo yung mukha ng lalaki. Bakit ba kasi dito pa sa hindi gaanong abot ng ilaw nakapwesto si Chanyeol?  _ Hindi tuloy siya sure. _

  
  


"Hi, Baekhyun." Bati nito at kita ni Baekhyun ang pagngiti ng binata. Hinila naman siya nito paupo dahil  _ mahirap na _ . Nang makaupo ay inilapag ni Chanyeol ang gitara niya sa espasyo sa kabilang side niya habang si Baekhyun naman ay nakatingin lang sa lalaki.  _ Hindi ba masyadong malapit? _

  
  


"Bakit nandito ka ulit? May hinahanap ka?" Pagtatanong ni Chanyeol kaya napa-huh si Baekhyun. He earned a chuckle from the former kaya feeling ni Baekhyun ay nag-init ang mukha niya. "You don't look like the type na tumatambay kasi dito sa linear. Tapos last time, sa tingin ko napunta ka lang dito dahil may hinahanap ka."

  
  


Matapos marinig ang explanation ng lalaki ay tumango na si Baekhyun, "Ahh. Oo nga. Hindi ko talaga gusto dito kasi yung….amoy."

  
  


"So may hinahanap ka nga? Sino? Baka kilala ko." Ang chismoso naman,  _ char. _ Mukhang sincere naman si Chanyeol na tulungan siya sa hinahanap kuno niya pero he doubts na kilala ng lalaki ang lahat ng taong tumatambay dito. Plus,  _ si Chanyeol yung hinahanap niya 'no. _

  
  


"Uhm. Wala akong hinahanap. Natripan ko lang maglakad-lakad." Pagpapalusot ni Baekhyun at mukhang hindi kumbinsido ang kausap niya dahil sa pagtaas ng kilay nito.

  
  


"Talaga? Ganitong oras?" Pagtatanong ulit nito at kaunti na lang talaga ay baka sabihin na lang ni Baekhyun yung totoo. Bakit ba ayaw maniwala ni Chanyeol sa kaniya? Hindi ba siya magaling magsinungaling?

  
  


"Oo nga. Kulit nito." Pagtataray niya to mask off his embarassment dahil mukhang hindi talaga siya pinapaniwalaan ng lalaki. Tumawa naman ito bago tumango.

  
  


"Okay. Sabi mo e."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Isang oras rin silang tumambay sa linear, this time hindi tumugtog si Chanyeol. May mga ilang bagay rin silang napag-usapan katulad ng pagpunta ni Chanyeol kaninang tanghali sa linear para ipahiram ang gitara niya sa tropa niya. Hindi naman tinanong ni Baekhyun, sadyang nabring up na lang talaga out of nowhere.

  
  


Nalaman rin nila ang mga program na kabilang ang isa't isa. BS Psychology pala ang kinukuha ni Chanyeol at sa sixth floor ang classroom nila.  _ Kaya pala hindi pamilyar si Chanyeol _ . To be fair, malaki pa rin naman ang campus at ang chances na makita mo ang mga kaibigan mong taga ibang college o department ay halos 5% lang (char 'di ko sure). Walang data to support this pero Baekhyun can say na sa tatlong taon niya sa PUP ay isang beses pa lang niyang nakasalubong ang dati niyang kaibigan na Accountancy ang kinukuha.

  
  


At to think na sa sixth floor ang classroom nila Chanyeol.  _ Ang layo sa kaniyang taga-second floor lang. _

  
  


"Magsisigarilyo ka?" Agad na tanong ni Baekhyun nang makita niyang may binubunot sa bulsa niya si Chanyeol. Okay lang naman magyosi ito, buhay naman niya iyon pero huwag naman sana sa tabi niya. O kahit saan malapit sa kaniya.

  
  


Umiling muna si Chanyeol bago sumagot, "Vape. Mabango 'to, don't worry." Pag-aassure nito kaya Baekhyun can't help but scrunch his nose upon seeing the gadget. Alam naman niyang mabango ito, may iba't ibang flavors pa nga pero baka naman mabalot sila sa sobrang usok.

  
  


"Yeah, sure." Sambit na lang ni Baekhyun bago binuksan ang cellphone niya, bumungad lang naman sa kaniya ang mga twitter posts ng mga kaibigan niya mainly from Jongdae na nagrereklamo.

  
  


**JD** **_@jongdae_day_ **

_ tangina ka kyungsoo, isa kang SCAMMER!!! _

  
  


**_JD @jongdae_day_ **

_ minsan talaga gagamitin tayo ng mga kaibigan natin para lang makalandi sila, hello sa'yo old friend @kyung_soo _

  
  
  


Mukhang naisahan na naman si Jongdae at wala si Minseok sa taft.  _ Thirdwheel _ na naman si bakla. Halos tumawa si Baekhyun sa mga sunud-sunod na rant ni Jongdae sa twitter kaya bahagya niyang nakalimutan na kasama niya si Chanyeol.

  
  


Well, kung hindi lang siya nakalanghap ng amoy ng strawberry baka nakalimutan na talaga niya. Agad niyang inangat ang ulo niya at sinalubong naman siya ng usok na kakabuga lang ata ni Chanyeol. Mabango nga halos  _ mag-zero visibility  _ naman si Baekhyun.  _ Shet ka Chanyeol.  _

  
  


"Ay! Ano ba 'yan." Usal ni Baekhyun sabay ipinaypay ang kamay niya to whisk off yung usok na pumunta sa kaniya. Nang mawala-wala ang usok ay napansin naman niyang seryosong nakatitig na pala sa kaniya si Chanyeol. 

  
  


"Bakit?" Takang tanong niya imbis na sagot agad ang makuha niya ay ngumiti muna si Chanyeol bago iniabot ang vape sa kaniya.

  
  


"Gusto mo i-try?" O-kay. Halos masamid si Baekhyun sa sarili niyang laway dahil dito. Excuse lang dahil hindi nga siya nagyoyosi, vape pa kaya? Hindi rin naman siya marunong at wala siyang balak na alamin kung paano.

  
  


"Ah, ayoko. Hindi ako marunong niyan." Sabay umiling si Baekhyun, hindi naman na nag-insist si Chanyeol at nagshrug na lang bago pinatay ang vape niya at itinabi.

  
  


"Anong oras na pala, hindi ka pa uuwi?" Pag-iiba ni Chanyeol ng usapan at saka inayos ang mga gamit niya. Napatingin naman sa cellphone niya si Baekhyun,  _ 7:15 pm _ na. Nagsisinungaling si Baekhyun kung sasabihin niyang okay lang magstay pa sila doon pero alam niyang mahihirapan na siya sumakay dahil uwian na naman ng iba pang estudyante.

  
  


"Uuwi na pala ako, past seven na pala." Said Baekhyun bago isinukbit ang bag niya sa balikat niya at tumayo na rin. Pinagpag na rin niya ang halos fitted na tokong na suot niya. Pag-angat ng ulo niya ay nakita lang niyang sinusundan ng mga mata ni Chanyeol ang bawat galaw niya. Nahiya naman bigla si Baekhyun kaya yumuko na lang ulit siya.

  
  


"Tara sabay na tayo." Pag-aya ni Chanyeol sa kaniya sabay inilapat ang kaliwang kamay niya sa likod ni Baekhyun para paunahin ito.

  
  


Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong nangyari pero naramdaman niya ang biglang pagbigat ng atmosphere.  _ Parang ang hirap huminga? _ Ayaw 'man isipin ni Baekhyun pero parang ayaw pa niya umuwi. Hanggang sa makarating sila sa sakayan tsaka lang napansin ni Baekhyun na sinamahan pa siya ni Chanyeol hanggang doon.

  
  


"Uwi ka na. Salamat, Chanyeol." Baekhyun muttered habang nakatingala kay Chanyeol. Nginitian naman siya nito before the taller ruffled his hair.

  
  


"Ingat ka." Sambit nito bago naglakad paalis, pabalik sa dinaanan nila.

  
  


Baekhyun can't— couldn't deny na may nagbago after that.

  
  


—

  
  


_ May nagbago nga _ because the second time na pumunta si Baekhyun sa linear that week ay halos hindi siya mapakali. As expected, nandoon ulit si Chanyeol but what he noticed ay mas malayo na ngayon sa may ilaw ang pwesto ng binata.

  
  


He hesitantly went towards the taller. To be honest, tumakas lang siya sa mga kaibigan niya dahil alam niyang hindi na siya papakawalan ng mga ito. Next time na lang siya magsasabi sa mga ganap niya dahil right now, mukhang mas priority niya ang pag-iisip ng dahilan kung bakit na naman siya nandito sa linear.

  
  


The taller immediately noticed his presence dahil saktong paglapit niya ay ang pagdilat ng mga mata nito. Wala ang gitara niya ngayon, nakaupo lang ito at nakasandal ang ulo sa railings.

  
  


"Hi." Bati ni Chanyeol at saka tinignan siya, dumeretso ito ng upo bago inilipat ang bag na katabi sa kabilang side niya. "Upo ka."

  
  


Umupo naman si Baekhyun sa tabi nito, making sure na may espasyo sa pagitan nila, "Hi, ginagawa mo?"

  
  


"Wala. Nagpapahinga lang." Sambit nito at napansin ni Baekhyun ang pagshift nito sa kinauupuan nito bago may kinuha sa back pocket niya. Sigurado si Baekhyun na hindi vape iyon, hindi rin phone.  _ Kaha ng sigarilyo? _

  
  


"In fairness, hindi gaanong kasigla ulit ang amoy ng ilog." Biglang sabi ni Baekhyun nang humangin at nakatanggap naman siya ng tawa mula kay Chanyeol. Totoo naman, mukha sinuswerte si Baekhyun dahil katulad noong nakaraan ay hindi masakit sa ilong ang amoy ng ilog ngayon. At wala naman siyang balak na singhutin ang amoy nito.

  
  


"Hmm." Pag-agree ni Chanyeol bago kumuha ng isang stick sa kaha ng sigarilyo na dala niya. Hindi niya agad ito sinindihan at nakaipit lang sa pagitan ng dalawang daliri niya. "Magyoyosi kasi ako e. Sensya na ha."

  
  


Hindi sure si Baekhyun kung anong gagawin niya kaya tinitigan niya lang si Chanyeol bago nagsalita, "Uh okay lang. Huwag mo na lang ibuga sa pwesto ko?" Medyo nag-aalinlangang sagot ni Baekhyun kaya napabuntong hininga muna si Chanyeol bago tumango.

  
  


"Hahanginin din 'yon, sure ka ba?" Pagsisiguro ni Chanyeol bago sinindihan ang yosi na hawak niya gamit ang lighter. Sinundan naman ni Baekhyun ng tingin ang bawat galaw ni Chanyeol habang tumatango. "Sorry ha, last na 'to. Next time 'di ko na gagawin."

  
  


"Ha? Ikaw bahala." Iyon na lang sagot ni Baekhyun habang pinapanood kung paanong dinala ni Chanyeol sa pagitan ng mga labi niya ang sigarilyo bago humithit dito. Nakita niya kung paanong nag-inhale ang binata bago nag-exhale kasabay ng pagbaba ng kamay niyang may hawak sa sigarilyo.

  
  


Na-curious tuloy siya bigla kung ano bang pakiramdam ng mga nagsisigarilyo at bakit nila ginagawa iyon. Na-curious siya kung ano bang nabibigay nito sa kanila. Well aside from the fact na may nicotine ang yosi, hindi sure si Baekhyun sa pakiramdam noon. Hanggang alak lang naman siya at occasionally pa iyon.

  
  


Iisa pa sana ulit si Chanyeol nang biglang magtanong si Baekhyun kaya natigilan ito at tumingin sa kaniya.

  
  


"Anong feeling?" Tanong niya sabay turo sa sigarilyo.

  
  


"Masarap." Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol bago dinala ulit sa pagitan ng mga labi niya ang yosi.

  
  


"Talaga?" Isang tango na lang ang natanggap ni Baekhyun bago nag-exhale ulit si Chanyeol. Kasabay nito ang paghangin kaya unexpectedly na napunta sa direksyon ni Baekhyun ang usok. Kung magkakasakit man siya, _ huwag naman sana god? _

  
  


"Gusto mo maexperience?" Biglang tanong ni Chanyeol kaya napaiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun. Gusto ba niya? Pero ayaw naman niyang humawak ng sigarilyo. Tapos  _ hindi talaga siya marunong _ .

  
  


"Pwede naman pero ibang way." Dagdag ni Chanyeol bago hinarap siya. Nakangiti ito nang nakakaloko pero ramdam ni Baekhyun ang bigat sa mga tingin na ibinibigay nito. May kadiliman talaga sa pwesto nila pero kitang-kita niya ang mga mata ni Chanyeol na nakatitig sa kaniya.

  
  


"P-Paano?" Hindi naman intended ni Baekhyun ang mautal sadyang kinabahan lang siya bigla. Wala naman siyang alam na ibang way maliban sa paggamit mismo ng sigarilyo unless….

  
  


"Shotgun." Sambit ni Chanyeol at hindi naman ignorante si Baekhyun para hindi malaman kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng lalaki. Halos mamula siya at ramdam niya ang pag-init ng mukha at mga tenga niya nang marinig ito.  _ Seryoso ba? _

  
  


"Pero okay lang kung ayaw mo." Pahabol na sabi ni Chanyeol nang mapansin ang pananahimik ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman siya yung tipo ng tao na namimilit,  _ masama iyon _ . For him, kung gusto edi okay at kung ayaw, okay lang rin.  _ Walang pilitan _ . Consent is everything kahit sa mga bagay na ganoon at for Chanyeol, that thing is important.

  
  


"No!" Biglang sigaw ni Baekhyun kaya nagulat silang pareho. Matatawa sana si Chanyeol kaso anong  _ no? _ Hindi niya gets. "I mean, gusto ko i-try. Kungokaylangsaiyo."

  
  


Halos mag-rap si Baekhyun nang sambitin ang mga salitang iyon. May kalandian siya, okay, pero mas nangingibabaw ang kahihiyan for him ngayon. Ngiti ang isinagot sa kaniya ni Chanyeol bago sinenyasan siyang lumapit.

  
  


"Sure ka ba talaga?" Pagsisiguro ng lalaki bago inilaglag sa lapag ang sigarilyong gamit niya kanina. Halos upos na lang kasi ang natitira kaya tinapakan niya iyon bago bumunot ng papel sa bag niya at saka pinulot ito gamit iyon. After doing that, he crumpled the paper before throwing it inside his bag.  _ O-kay. _

  
  


"Oo." Sagot ni Baekhyun with more conviction this time. Mas lumawak ang ngiti ni Chanyeol bago kumuha ulit ng panibagong yosi sa kaha ng sigarilyo na dala niya at saka sinindihan ito.

  
  


"Alam mo na gagawin?" Sunod na tanong ni Chanyeol kaya umiling si Baekhyun.

  
  


"Part your lips. Siguraduhin mong enough yung pagkakabuka ha." Panimula ni Chanyeol at halos mag-init si Baekhyun dahil dito.  _ Parang mas lumalim ata ang boses ni Chanyeol? _

  
  


"Sa oras na ibubuga ko na yung smoke sa bibig mo, mag-inhale ka. Don't hesitate kung hindi makakawala yung usok. Naintindihan mo?" Seryosong tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya kaya napalunok na lang si Baekhyun bago tumango. Inhale lang, okay,  _ gets _ . "After no'n, mag-exhale ka. Okay?"

  
  


Tumango lang ulit si Baekhyun kaya napangiti si Chanyeol.  _ Paano bang nagagawa ni Baekhyun maging cute sa ganitong mga sitwasyon? _

  
  


Chanyeol brought the cigarette between his lips before taking a hit. Gamit ang free hand niya ay nakahawak siya sa batok ni Baekhyun, hindi naman niya mapigilang mapahigpit ang hawak doon dahil sa itsura ni Baekhyun ngayon. His parted lips are waiting kaya agad na inialis ni Chanyeol ang sigarilyo sa mga labi niya para ilapat ang labi niya sa labi ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Almost immediately ay nagexhale si Chanyeol habang sinusubukan ni Baekhyun ang sabayan siya. Maraming usok ang kumakawala at ilang segundo lang ay lumayo na si Chanyeol. Baekhyun made a mistake kaya hindi mapigilan ng binata ang maubo.

  
  


"Bilisan mo pa ang pag-inhale. Siguraduhin mong tama ka sa pag-inhale kung hindi, mauubo ka talaga." Seryosong sambit ni Chanyeol at tumango naman si Baekhyun habang kino-compose ang sarili.

  
  


"Isa pa?" Pagtatanong ni Chanyeol bago dinala ulit sa pagitan ng mga labi niya ang sigarilyo. Nakita naman niya ang pagtango ni Baekhyun kaya after taking a hit ay inalapat niyang muli ang labi niya sa magkahiwalay na labi ni Baekhyun.

  
  


His grip went up and he's grasping Baekhyun's hair already. Naramdaman niya ang mabilis na pag-inhale ni Baekhyun, taking in the smoke na binibigay niya.

  
  


Halos manginig si Baekhyun nang mag-exhale siya dahil hindi lumayo si Chanyeol. Covering both of them sa usok and before he knew it, hinila siya ni Chanyeol paupo sa lap nito kasabay ng mariin na paglapat ng labi nito sa kaniya.

  
  


It was—is a messy kiss.

  
  


Mahigpit ang kapit ni Chanyeol sa buhok ni Baekhyun habang ang kanang kamay niya ay pinakawalan na ang sigarilyo sa lapag. His hand found its way sa waist ni Baekhyun, ghosting over it. Habang nangyayari iyon ay umakyat naman ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun at mahigpit na nakakapit sa magkabilang mga balikat ni Chanyeol.

  
  


His tight grip elicited a groan from the taller. Rinig na rinig ni Baekhyun ang tunog ng bawat pagtama at galaw ng mga labi nila ni Chanyeol. Kasabay nito ang mabilis na tibok ng puso niya. Hindi pa naman niya nakakalimutan na nasa isa pa rin silang public place. Sa loob ng university, at that.

  
  


There's a sudden rush of a foreign feeling when his brain registered na nasa campus pa rin sila. Na, oo, anytime pwedeng may makakita sa kanila kahit nasa madilim na parte sila ng park.  _ Excitement _ found its way sa bawat parte ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya mapigilan ang init na unti-unting bumabalot sa kaniya.

  
  


_ Tangina _ . Halos mapamura si Baekhyun when Chanyeol tugged on his hair, hinihila ang ulo niya palayo sa binata. Magrereklamo na sana siya nang maramdaman niya ang malambot na labi nito na naglalakbay sa panga hanggang sa leeg niya.

  
  


_ Sobrang daming laway.  _ Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang magpakawala ng isang mahinang ungol dahil sobrang pinanggigigilan ni Chanyeol ang leeg niya ngayon. The taller kept on trailing wet kisses on it and every now and then ang pagsipsip dito. Hirap na hirap na si Baekhyun na pigilan ang mga ungol niya kaya tinakpan na lang niya ang sarili niyang bibig.

  
  


He heard a low chuckle from the taller before the later went lower. Chanyeol's facing his collarbones na at alam niyang anytime ay susungaban na ito ng matangkad. Hindi nga siya nagkamali, he's still bracing himself nang dilaan ni Chanyeol ang parteng iyon.

  
  


" _ Fuck _ ." Baekhyun mumbled against his palm and Chanyeol took it as a signal to continue. Katulad ng ginawa niya sa leeg ni Baekhyun ay pinaulanan niya rin ito ng halik bago bahagyang kinagat-kagat ang balat sa bandang collarbones ng binata. Dinilaan at sinipsip niya ang parteng ito with the intention to leave a prominent mark.

  
  


" _ Tangina, Baekhyun _ ." Mabigat na sambit ni Chanyeol habang tinititigan si Baekhyun. Puno ng mapupulang marka ang leeg at bandang panga ni Baekhyun at dagdag pa ang iilang mukhang mas malala ang pamumula almost turning into purple. 

  
  


Inalis niya ang kamay na nakatakip sa bibig ng binata at ibinalik ito sa balikat niya. There's a smirk ghosting on his lips nang makita niyang halos blown out ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. The latter's also panting with swollen parted lips. Kung kanina ay nakapatong lang ang kanang kamay niya sa bewang ng binata, ngayon hindi na mapigilan ni Chanyeol hawakan ito nang mahigpit.

  
  


"Isa pa?"

  
  
  


At iyon lang kinailangang sabihin ni Chanyeol para magpatuloy. Sobrang eager ng pagtango ni Baekhyun kaya hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol na higpitan ulit ang hawak niya sa buhok ng binata.

  
  


"Sobrang  _ puta  _ mo naman ngayon, Baek." Mariin na sambit ni Chanyeol kaya halos mapaungol si Baekhyun. Hindi naman siya pinalaking ganito pero bakit parang okay lang tawagin siyang  _ puta ni Chanyeol? _

  
  


"Gusto mong tawagin kitang ganoon? Bakit?  _ Puta ka ba? _ " Sambit muli ni Chanyeol bago lumapit muli sa leeg niya. Ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang init sa bawat paghinga ni Chanyeol. Ramdam niya ang lambot ng labi nito na marahang naglalakabay paakyat sa panga papunta sa tenga niya.  _ Ramdam din niya ang tigas ng tite ni Chanyeol kahit na balot na balot pa silang dalawa. _

  
  


"Sasagot ka o iiwan kita dito?" May awtoridad na singhal nito sa tenga niya. Kung nakatayo sila ngayon ay malamang kanina pa nanghina ang mga tuhod ni Baekhyun at kanina pa siya nakasalampak sa lapag. Sobrang dami ng sensations na nararamdaman niya ngayon at parang gusto na lang niya umiyak dahil  _ gustong-gusto niya ang mga sinasabi at ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kaniya ngayon _ .

  
  


"N-no. Please. Chanyeol." Mangiyakngiyak na bulong ni Baekhyun habang hinahanap ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa dilim. Kung sanay ang mata ni Chanyeol sa dilim, siya hindi. Feeling niya patayan na lang sila ng ilaw na malapit sa kanila ay iisipin niya nakablindfold na siya. This fact also heightens his senses kaya mas ramdam niya ang bawat galaw ni Chanyeol.

  
  


_ "So? Puta ka nga?" _ Tanong muli ni Chanyeol habang nakangisi at tumango lang si Baekhyun. Sinusubukan niya igalaw ang babang parte ng katawan niya just to feel any  _ friction _ against his clothed member pero mahigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa bewang niya.  _ He's keeping him still. _ " _ Puta ko? Akin lang?" _

  
  


" _ Yes. _ Yes, Chanyeol. Please stop teasing na." Iyak ni Baekhyun kaya tumango muna si Chanyeol bago inadjust ang pagkakaupo niya sa lap nito. Bumaba na ngayon ang kamay nito at nasa pwetan na niya.  _ Tangina talaga, nasa linear pa rin sila!! _

  
  


"Chanyeol!" Biglang irit ni Baekhyun nang pisil-pisilin ni Chanyeol ang pwet niya. Malokong ngiti lang ang iginanti sa kaniya ni Chanyeol bago hinuli muli ang labi niya.

  
  


Kung kanina ay puro labi lang, ngayon ay may kasama nang dila. Parang hayok na hayok si Baekhyun nang ipasok ni Chanyeol ang dila niya sa loob ng bibig niya. Sinipsip niya ito whilst tilting his head a bit. Medyo restricted pa rin ang galaw ng ulo niya dahil sa pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol sa buhok niya pero mas nakakagalaw na ang lower body niya.

  
  


He's moving his hips at ramdam niya ang tigas ng tite ni Chanyeol sa pagitan niya at halos nagdidikit pa ang mga balot na balot nilang ari. Yung friction at contact na kanina pa niya hinahanap ay ngayo'y nakukuha na niya. Marahan lang ang paggalaw niya kasabay ng paggalaw ng dila ni Chanyeol sa loob ng bibig niya.

  
  


His moans are muffled pero pinipilit pa rin niyang itago at i-tone down ito.  _ Mahirap nang mahuli. _

  
  


Ilang beses na nagtama ang mga dila nila at halos may tumutulo nang laway mula sa mga labi nila pababa sa baba nila. Ang kalat at sobrang ingay ng bawat galaw ng mga labi at dila and that turns them on even more.

  
  


Ilang saglit lang ay lumayo muli Chanyeol but not before biting Baekhyun's lower lip, medyo dinrag niya pa ito before completely pulling away. This earned him a groan from the smaller. Kung si Baekhyun ay sobrang hazy na ng pag-iisip, mas controlled naman ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya.

  
  


Hindi pwedeng magsex sila right there and then dahil kahit sarap na sarap na siya sa friction na nararamdaman niya sa tite niya ay hindi siya papayag na tirahin si Baekhyun doon. May kaunting  _ hiya _ pa naman siya sa unibersidad.  _ Sintang paaralan, 'sensya na agad. _

  
  


Binitawan ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Baekhyun at kinapitan ang bewang ni Baekhyun gamit ang dalawa niya kamay. He stopped the smaller from moving his lower body, keeping him still lang. His clothed cock resting against the clothed ass of Baekhyun.

  
  


Baekhyun whined at magrereklamo na sana nang makita niya ang seryosong ekspresyon sa mukha ni Chanyeol. The taller's expression obviously won't accept any complaints from him.  _ Tangina, dominant top. Rawr. _

  
  


"Gusto mo talagang tirahin kita dito?" Tanong ni Chanyeol bago sinunggaban muli ang leeg ni Baekhyun. Hinahalik-halikan niya lang tayo leaving more trails ng laway niya.  _ Gago ang kalat. _ "Hm? Baekhyun?  _ Puta ko? _ "

  
  


Sasagot na sana si Baekhyun pero isang mahabang " _ Tangina."  _ lang ang lumabas sa bibig niya dahil biglang sinipsil ni Chanyeol ang bahaging nasa baba lang ng adam's apple niya. 

  
  


"Chanyeol!" Ungol niya at naramdaman niya ang pagngiti ng binata against his skin. Nag-hum lang ito habang sinisipsip at dinidilaan ang bahaging iyong.

  
  


"D-Dorm mo? Please?" Usal ni Baekhyun. Sa totoo lang ay pakiramdam niya ay hindi na niya kayang maglakad pa papunta sa dorm ni Chanyeol dahil ang layo ng lalakarin niya. Plus the fact na may hard on silang dalawa, musta naman ang cotton short na suot ni Baekhyun? Kahit sabihin pang nasa Teresa lang ang dorm ni Chanyeol ay mahabang lakaran pa rin ito dahil nasa linear sila. Nasa kabilang dulo sila ng campus!!

  
  


"Sige."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sobrang torture at hirap na hirap si Baekhyun sa paglalakad papunta sa dorm nila Chanyeol. Bakit ba kasi nagcotton shorts siya tapos hindi siya nag-oversized shirt? Halos maiyak si Baekhyun nang makita niyang parang chill lang si Chanyeol na naglalakad.

  
  


Nakamaong na tokong ito at sobrang prominent ng hard on nito pero bakit wala siyang pakielam?  _ Ganito ba talaga kapag proud kang malaki tite mo??? _

  
  


Walang choice si Baekhyun kundi isuot paharap ang backpack niya just to hide ang naninigas niyang tite. Nakaakbay lang si Chanyeol sa kaniya habang naglalakad sila palabas ng school. Medyo thankful na lang si Baekhyun madilim at mukhang wala namang may paki sa kanila dahil walang ibang gustong gawin ang mga tao ngayon kung hindi ang umuwi.

  
  


Speaking of pag-uwi, pasado ala-syete na rin sila umalis ng linear at sakto namang biyernes ngayon kaya pwedeng magdahilan si Baekhyun bukas  _ kung hindi siya makakauwi tonight _ . Huwag lang sana siya hanapin ng mga kaibigan niya dahil siguradong hindi na niya makakayanang magsinungaling.  _ Ayan, tumatakas para tumite!! _

  
  


Nang makarating sila sa kwarto ni Chanyeol ay napansin niyang may dalawang kama sa kwarto.  _ Shet, may roommate? _ Nahiya tuloy siya bigla at inilapag ang bag niya sa lapag katabi ng sapatos niya. Nasa likod niya lang si Chanyeol kaya alam niyang ramdam nito ang inner conflict niya.

  
  


"Wala na akong roommate. Kakaalis lang last week." Pag-aassure ni Chanyeol sa kaniya kasabay ng paglock nito sa pintuan. Tumango naman siya bago niya naramdaman ang pagdikit ng likod niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. The taller's hands found their way agad sa bewang niya.

"Don't worry,  _ walang makakakita kung gaano ka magiging ka-puta para sa akin. _ " Halos mapaluhod si Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Oo na,  _ puta  _ na siya pero kung sa isang Chanyeol Park lang naman kasi talaga  _ more than willing siya. _

  
  


Naramdaman siguro ni Chanyeol ang pagbuckle nang bahagya ni Baekhyun kaya mas humigpit ang kapit niya sa bewang ng binata. He chuckled because of this bago ibinaba ang ulo niya para mapapak niyang muli ang leeg ni Baekhyun.  _ Favorite ah. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Siguro  _ third _ favorite na lang ni Chanyeol ang leeg ni Baekhyun dahil ngayong hubo't hubad na silang parehas sa kama ay hindi tinitigilan ang dibdib ni Baekhyun. The moment na mahubad niya ang shirt ni Baekhyun ay agad niyang sinunggaban ang namumulang utong ng binata. Sinisipsip at dinidilaan ito, kung hindi naman ay kinakagat-kagat ito.

  
  


Sa lahat ng mga ginagawa ni Chanyeol ay ungol lang ang naigaganti ni Baekhyun. Gusto man niyang tikman ang tite ng binata ay sinabihan siya nitong  _ sa susunod na lang  _ kay he let go of it at hinayang panggigilan ni Chanyeol ang utong niya. 

  
  


Nasa pagitan lang ng mga binti ni Baekhyun ang lalaki at mahigpit ang hawak nito sa mga hita niya.  _ The another favorite ng binata sa katawan niya. _ Halos hindi mapakali ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa mga hita niya at ginagala ito na ani mo'y minamasahe ito.

  
  


Pababa ang galaw ni Chanyeol, mula sa dibdib niya ay pababa na ngayon ang mga halik nito. Akala niya bibigyan na ng pansin ng matangkad ang namumula niyang ari pero nilagpasan lang ito at dumeretso ang lalaki sa inner thighs niya.

  
  


Sa sobrang dami ng markang iniwan at iniiwan ni Chanyeol sa katawan niya ay pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay mahihirapan na siyang magdahilan sa mga magulang niya kung bakit hindi siya umuwi. Leeg pa lang niya ay puno na ng mga namumula at gigil na mga marka at mukhang hindi pa kuntento si Chanyeol.

  
  


Isang particular na sipsip ang nakapagpaungol nang malakas kay Baekhyun dahil sinabayan ito ni Chanyeol ng pagmassage sa rim ng butas niya. Gamit ang hinlalaki ay pinaikot ito ni Chanyeol against his rim habang nag-iiwan pa rin siya ng mga marka sa hita niya.

  
  


"F-Fuck me already Chanyeol." Pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun dahil sobra na sila sa foreplay at gustung-gusto na niyang bigyan naman ng atensyon ni Chanyeol ang butas niya. Halos ibukaka pa lalo ni Baekhyun ang mga hita niya para lang makita lalo ni Chanyeol ang butas niyang kanina pa naghahanap ng atensyon. "Please?  _ Tirahin mo na ako." _

  
  


Upon hearing that ay lumayo si Chanyeol sa kaniya bago may hinugot mula sa study table niya na katapat lang kama.  _ Lube at condom _ . Pero hindi agad siya nilapitan ni Chanyeol, tinitigan lang siya nito at umupo sa dulo ng kama.

  
  


"Yung  _ puta ko _ gusto nang  _ kantutin ko siya. _ " Mapang-asar na sambit nito at nahiya naman si Baekhyun sa mga sinabi nito. Nahiya siya pero nakita ni Chanyeol ang pagcurl ng toes ni Baekhyun at kung paanong mas naging hooded ang mga mata nito. "Gusto mo talagang tinatawag kitang  _ puta ko _ ?"

  
  


Tumango muna si Baekhyun bago sumagot, "Yes, kaya please? Chanyeol?" Maliban ata sa pagtawag sa kaniyang puta, mukhang gustung-gusto rin ata ni Chanyeol ang nagbe-beg siya.  _ Tanginang 'yan. _ Ngumiti ang binata sa kaniya bago tinap ang binti niya.

"All fours."

  
  
  
  


Ang sabi all fours pero bakit umiiyak si Baekhyun ngayon habang nakabaon ang ulo niya sa unan kasabay ng pagbaon ni Chanyeol sa mga daliri niya sa loob niya? Halos nakabagsak na ang upper body niya sa kama at nakaangat ang lower body niya, courtesy of his trembling thighs at mahigpit na grip ni Chanyeol sa bewang niya.

  
  


Nakaluhod lang sa likod niya si Chanyeol habang nilalabas-pasok ang tatlong daliri niya mula sa butas ni Baekhyun. Kitang-kita niya kung paanong tanggapin ng butas ni Baekhyun ang mga daliri niya. Namumula na ito at maraming lube ang tumutulo mula rito. Paano ba naman _ sobrang dami ng nilagay niya. _

  
  


"Yung butas mo, kasing uhaw mo." Madiin na sambit ni Chanyeol bago ikinurba ang mga daliri niyang nasa loob ni Baekhyun. Ang sikip at ang init sa loob ng binata, hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung paanong natatagalan niya pang hindi tinitira ito gamit ang tite niya.  _ Very controlled top, yum! _

  
  


Alam naman niyang hindi sasagot si Baekhyun kaya pinagpatuloy na lang niya ang pagtira sa butas nito hanggang sa nahanap niya ang  _ protate  _ nito. Isang malakas na ungol ang natanggap niya dahil dito. Halos mapangisi siya dahil dito, " _ Putangina _ .  _ Gusto mo bang marinig ka ng mga nasa katabing kwarto? _ "

  
  


Pinilit ni Baekhyun ang umiling pero pinupuntirya lang ng mga daliri ni Chanyeol  _ spot  _ niya sa loob niya kaya sunod-sunod na ungol ang lumabas sa kaniya. Sobrang pinagpapawisan na siya at pakiramdam niya anytime ay pwede na siyang labasan.  _ Pero hindi pa niya nararamdaman ang tite ni Chanyeol. _

  
  


"Fuck me na, please.  _ Sir, please. _ " Napatigil si Chanyeol nang marinig ito mula kay Baekhyun. Kanina ay puro Chanyeol lang ang tawag nito sa kaniya pero ngayong tinawag siya nitong  _ Sir _ ay parang tuluyan nang nawala ang kontrol na meron siya. Hinugot niya palabas ng butas ni Baekhyun ang mga daliri niya bago hinampas isang beses ang kanang pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun.

  
  


" _ Putangina. Gusto talaga ng puta ko yung tite ko?" _ Pagtatanong ni Chanyeol habang nirorolyo ang condom sa  _ matigas _ niyang tite. Binigyan niya ito ng ilang pumps bago inayos ang pagkakaluhod niya. Itinapat niya ang ulo ng ari niya sa namumulang butas ni Baekhyun. Pero bago niya tuluyang ipinasok ang ulo ng tite niya ay binalot muna ulit niya ng lube ang tite niya.  _ Marami at nilagyan pa niyang muli ang butas ni Baekhyun _ .

  
  


_ "Oh ito na yung tite kong kanina mo pa iniiyak." _ Singhal ni Chanyeol bago dahan-dahang ipinasok ang kabuuan niya sa butas ni Baekhyun. Umiiyak na lang sa sarap si Baekhyun ngayon at nagpapakawala ng ungol.  _ Ang laki at haba _ ni Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya ay mapupunit siya pero huminga lang siya ng malalim kasabay ng paghigpit ng hawak niya sa unan nasa ulunan niya.

  
  


Nang maipasok at maibaon na ni Chanyeol ang kabuuan niya ay hindi agad siya gumalaw. Nakaluhod lang siya at hinihintay na makapag-adjust si Baekhyun.  _ He can wait.  _ And it took a minute before he heard Baekhyun mutter under his breath.

  
  


"Galaw, Chan.  _ Dali." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mahigpit ang pagkakatakip ngayon ni Chanyeol sa bibig ni Baekhyun. Ramdam niya ang laway ng binata sa palad niya kasama ng mga ungol na kanina pa niya kunukulong gamit ang kamay niya. Wala siyang choice kundi gamitin ang kamay niya dahil hindi talaga humihina ang mga ungol ni Baekhyun sa bawat pagbayo niya.  _ Lalo pa ngang lumalakas. _

  
  


Madiin at mabilis ang bawat paglabas at pasok ng tite ni Chanyeol sa butas ni Baekhyun. Halos umuuga na ang kama niya at rinig na rinig ang pagtatama ng balat sa balat. Nakakapit lang ang kanang kamay niya sa bewang ni Baekhyun habang tinitira niya ang binata.

  
  


"Sobrang sikip mo.  _ Tangina. _ Ang sarap." Chanyeol grunted habang patuloy sa paggalaw sa loob ni Baekhyun. With what he said, naramdaman niya ang pagclench ni Baekhyun kaya mas nahirapan siya sa pagtira sa butas nito. "Tangina, stop that." Usal niya bago binitawan ang bibig ni Baekhyun para hawakan ang kaliwang pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun.

  
  


"S-sorry—" Bulong ni Baekhyun against the pillow na pinagpapatungan ng ulo niya. Hindi lang talaga niya mapigilan dahil sobrang naapektuhan siya mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol.

  
  


Chanyeol only answered him with a groan bago hinila pabuka pa lalo ang mga hita niya. Naramdaman niya ang paglapit lalo ni Chanyeol dahil nakadikit na sa likod niya ang dibdib ng lalaki. Kasabay nito ang pag-akyat ng isang kamay ni Chanyeol para paglaruan ang utong niya.

  
  


Sa ganitong posisyon, Baekhyun felt how Chanyeol picked up on his pace. The taller's thrusts became harder at saktong tumatama na sa prostate niya. Hindi niya na talaga pinigilan ang mga iyak at ungol na kumakawala sa mga labi niya. Sobrang nagiging hazy na ng isip niya dahil sa sobrang sarap.

  
  


Malapit na siyang labasan kaya hahawakan sana niya ang ari niya pero pinigilan siya ni Chanyeol. He pinned the smaller's hands just right above the latter's head. Baekhyun whimpered because of this,  _ tangina lalabasan na siya. _

  
  


" _ Puta.  _ Hindi mo hahawakan ang sarili mo. Naiintindihan mo?" Singhal ni Chanyeol sa tapat ng kaliwang tenga niya kaya wala na lang siyang nagawa kundi ang tumango. Wala rin naman siyang magagawa, mukhang lalabasan na rin siya nang hindi hinahawakan ang tite niya.

  
  


Chanyeol just kept on hitting his prostate kaya halos mapaos na si Baekhyun kakaiyak at ungol.  _ Grabe namang stamina 'yan _ . Gusto na niyang labasan pero hindi rin siya pinayagan ni Chanyeol.  _ Maghintay raw siya. _

  
  


"I'm close." Biglang sabi ni Chanyeol kaya feeling ni Baekhyun ay makakahinga na siya nang maluwag. "Lalabasan ka na diba? Sige,  _ puta ko _ ,  _ cum. _ "

  
  


Kasabay nito ay ang paghawak ni Chanyeol sa tite niya at saka siya  _ jinakol _ . Nanlalabo na ang mga mata ni Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang pag-iyak, basang-basa na ang unan ni Chanyeol ng laway at luha niya.

  
  


Kasabay ng paggalaw ng tite ni Chanyeol sa loob niya ay humigpit ang hawak nito sa ari niya. He darted his thumb sa slit ng cock ni Baekhyun and with that, hindi na talaga napigilan ni Baekhyun at nilabasan na siya. Nanginginig na ang mga hita ni Baekhyun at halos dumoble ang lakas ng ungol niya dahil dito.

  
  


Kumalat lang ang tamod niya sa kamay at kama ni Chanyeol kaya akala niya titigilan na ito ng binata pero  _ hindi. _ Patuloy lang sa pagjakol ito sa kaniya habang tinitira pa rin ang butas niya. Kakatapos lang niyang labasan at sobrang sensitive pa niya kaya ibinaon na lang niya ang mukha niya sa unan to muffle his cries.

  
  


_ "Tangina." _ Chanyeol groaned at ilang thrusts lang bago niya tuluyang idiniin ang tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun at nilabasan na siya. Naglabas-pasok pa siya ng ilang beses sa namumulang butas ni Baekhyun bago tuluyang tumigil at ibinaon lang ang kabuuan niya doon.

  
  


They stayed like that for a minute and when he pulled out, agad niyang tinanggal ang condom at ibinuhol ito. Itinapon niya ito sa basurahan niyang puno ng crumpled na mga papel. Walang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa at malalalim na hininga lang ang maririnig sa kwarto ni Chanyeol.

  
  


Dumretso sa banyo si Chanyeol habang umayos naman sa pagkakadapa si Baekhyun. Unti-unti nang nawawala yung  _ high _ at nararamdaman na niya ang pagod.  _ Gusto na niyang matulog _ . Feeling niya anytime ay pwede na siyang makatulog at pipikit-pikit na rin ang mga mata niya.

  
  


He tried to move pero medyo namamanhid ang lower body niya at nararamdaman na niya ang soreness ng butas niya. Nanatili na lang siyang nakadapa at hinintay na bumalik si Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  


Malamig na tela ang gumising kay Baekhyun. Pagkadilat niya ay una niyang nakita ay si Chanyeol na may hawak na basang face towel. Pinupunasan ng binata ang lower body niya especially ang parteng pwetan at inner thighs niya.

  
  


Topless pa rin si Chanyeol at may suot lang na boxer habang pinupunasan si Baekhyun. Mukhang nakatulog kasi ito dahil sa pagod habang hinihintay siya. Kaya nang magising ito ay nginitian niya lang ang binata at pinapatuloy ang pagpunas sa hita ni Baekhyun.

  
  


"Kaya mo tumayo? Papalitan ko kasi yung bedsheet." Pagtatanong ni Chanyeol, tumango naman si Baekhyun bago nag-attempt na tumayo. Medyo inaantok pa rin si Baekhyun kaya mabagal ang kilos niya, dagdag mo pa na akala mo nag-exercise siya dahil sa soreness na nararamdaman niya.

  
  


Inalalayan naman siya ni Chanyeol papunta sa kabilang kama. Akala niya ay iiwan na siya ng lalaki doon pero nang makaupo siya ay pinunasan agad nito ang dibdib at tiyan niya. Para tuloy siyang bata pero ang sarap sa feeling. Pinunasan na rin ni Chanyeol ang leeg niya. Nang matapos ay pumunta ulit ito sa banyo bago bumalik na may dalang bagong face towel.

  
  


"Wipe your face using this. Papalitan ko lang yung bed sheet. Kaya mo?" Muling pagtatanong nito at tumango lang ulit si Baekhyun bago inabot ang towel. Umalis ulit si Chanyeol at bumalik nang may dalang basong may laman na tubig.  _ Shet, sana all talaga. _

  
  


Mabilis lang na pinalitan ni Chanyeol sheets kasabay ng pagsasantabi niya sa unan na nalawayan at iniyakan ni Baekhyun. Pinalitan niya ito ng unan galing sa kama ng kinauupuan ni Baekhyun. Nahihiya naman si Baekhyun kasi nakaupo lang siya habang nag-aayos si Chanyeol ng kalat nila,  _ niya. _ Pero nang mag-attempt naman siyang tumulong ay nginitian lang siya nito at sinabihang okay lang,  _ magpahinga na lang siya. _

  
  


Nang matapos sa pag-aayos ay inabutan siya ni Chanyeol ng boxers at t-shirt. Ayaw pa nga niyang tanggapin pero the taller insisted at sinabing isasalang na lang niya sa washing machine yung damit niya para matuyo agad.

  
  


"Tara na dito." Pagtawag sa kaniya ni Chanyeol kaya napataas ang kilay niya.  _ Tabi sila? _ "Uh okay lang naman kung gusto mo—"

  
  


"Okay lang." Mabilis na sambit ni Baekhyun kaya napangiti naman si Chanyeol.  _ Hala. _ Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pag-init ng tenga niya kaya alam niyang namumula siya ngayon.  _ Ngayon pa talaga nahiya. _

  
  
  


In the end, they ended up sleeping sa kama ni Chanyeol with the taller's arms wrapped around his waist.  _ Shet.  _ Cuddles? _ Marupok po si Baekhyun. _

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


"Ops! Magtigil ka bakla, tatakas ka na naman ha. Saan ang punta aber?" Pagharang sa kaniya ni Jongdae at katabi nito si Kyungsoo na tumatango-tango pa. Lunes ngayon at napagkasunduan nila ni Chanyeol na magkikita sila sa linear after ng klase ni Baekhyun.  _ Ayan tayo e, madilim na naman. _

  
  


"Ha! Don't tell me?" Biglang suminghap si Kyungsoo at sobrang OA niya sa part na iyon kaya naparolyo na lang ng mata si Baekhyun. Anong oras na,  _ baka umalis si Chanyeol. _

  
  


"Anong don't tell you ano?" Nagmamadaling tanong ni Baekhyun na minask na lang niya ng pagkainis. Tinaasan naman siya ng kilay ng dalawa bago tinutukan ng pamaypay ni Jongdae.

  
  


"May jowa ka na 'no? Aber sino 'yang matapang na nilalang na iyan?" Pag-iintriga sa kaniya ni Jongdae kaya halos lumayo si Baekhyun para hindi makita nito ang pagkagulat niya.  _ Teka, hindi naman niya jowa si Chanyeol. _

  
  


"Wala!" Sobrang defensive na pagtanggi ni Baekhyun. E hindi naman talaga niya jowa si Chanyeol. Ni hindi nga nila napag-usapan yung mga label and  _ shits _ dahil nagmadaling umuwi si Baekhyun kinabukasan.  _ Tadtarin ba naman siya ng nanay niya ng text at missed calls. _

  
  


"May tinatago ka!" Pang-aakusa ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya sabay turo sa leeg niya.  _ Putangina, oo nga pala. _ Medyo shunga siya sa part na nakalimutan niyang pinaulanan pala siya ng marka ni Chanyeol sa leeg. Hindi naman kasi niya ineexpect na visible pa rin sila dahil hindi naman ganoong kalala yung mga marka.  _ Maliban sa iba. _

  
  


"Pakshet ka! Sinong gumawa—" Pagmumura ni Jongdae pero hindi na natuloy ang sinasabi niya nang biglang may kumatok sa pintuan ng classroom nila. Well, silang tatlo na lang naman ang nandoon kaya nagtaka ang dalawang kaibigan nila kung bakit may matangkad na  _ pogi _ ang nasa pintuan ng room nila.

  
  


"Ah, nandyan pa ba si Baekhyun?"  _ Shet. _ Tinatago ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya sa likod ng mga kaibigan niya dahil alam niya, no scratch that, kilala niya kung sino yung kumatok. Hindi lang niya inaasahan na tatanungin kung nandoon pa siya.

  
  


"Huh bakit po?" Magalang na tanong ni Kyungsoo at sasagot pa lang sana si Chanyeol kaso nagsalita rin si Jongdae.

  
  


"Sino ka? Ikaw ba yung jowa nito?" Mataray na tanong nito sabay hila kaya Baekhyun para makita ito ni Chanyeol. Napataas naman ang dalawang kilay ni Chanyeol dahil dito.

  
  


"Huy! Anong jowa? Issue kayo!" Pagkontra ni Baekhyun bago dinampot ang mga gamit niya at saka naglakad nang mabilis papunta kay Chanyeol.

  
  


"Hoy ka rin. Kuya sino ka ba? Kung hindi ka jowa ng kaibigan ko, akin ka na lang." Sambit ni Jongdae kaya inambahan ito ni Baekhyun samantalang natawa naman si Chanyeol.

  
  


"Ay huwag mong pansinin 'yan, Chanyeol. Tara na." Pag-aya ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol pero hindi talaga tumigil ang mga kaibigan niya sa pagtatanong.

  
  


"Sino muna 'yan Baekhyun? Damot ah." Sabi ni Jongdae.

  
  


"Oo nga. Jowa ka ba ng tropa namin?" Mas  _ matinong _ tanong naman ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Tinapunan naman ng tingin ni Chanyeol ang hindi mapakaling Baekhyun sa tabi niya bago nginitian ang mga kaibigan nito.

  
  


"Hindi pa. Manliligaw pa lang." Sagot niya bago tuluyan na siyang hinila ni Baekhyun paalis. Jusko, manliligaw pa lang raw pero  _ ang layo na ng narating. _

  
  
  


_ (Tapos naparealize din niya kay Baekhyun na hindi naman pala ganoon kasama ang pumunta sa linear. char.) _

  
  
  


—————

**Author's Note:**

> halata namang rushed diba hahahaha 
> 
> send feedbacks? (wow online seller ka bHie?)
> 
> twt: @loeyfy  
> cc: @loeyfy_ria


End file.
